Revenge of Nega-Catboy!
Revenge of Nega-Catboy! is the 12th episode of Season 29. Summary Feeling that his friends never forgive him for his mistakes, Catboy crosses to the dark side again to join Lady Rancora and becomes Nega-Catboy, again, and this time, not even love or friendship can break her spell. Now Owlette and Gekko must convince their friend to come back to them while trying to keep their positive energy safe, but it’ll take only the power of forgiveness to set Catboy free from his negativity. Plot The episode begins at night where the PJ Masks have defeated Romeo and his plan to take over the world. It was pretty close though, because Catboy wanting to stop the nighttime villain by himself almost ruined the mission, and Owlette and Gekko were pretty much mad at him, but they did forgive him, although Catboy could see that they were still a bit mad at him. After returning home, Catboy transformed back into Connor and sulkily went to his bed, still feeling like it was his fault as he drifted off to sleep, just when he started having another dream about Lady Rancora, the Star Darlings' sworn enemy. Catboy smugly asked Lady Rancora what she was in his dream again as she explains that she saw how his friends yelled, glared, and scolded at him for almost ruining a mission tonight and how it really hurt him, so she decided that maybe she should help him get back at them by giving him some new powers to teach them a lesson. However, Catboy refuses and reminds Lady Rancora that the last time she infected him with her negative wish energy, he almost killed all his friends by taking away their positive energy. He then leaves but is stopped by floating mirrors reflecting his reflections, until they all changed into images of Owlette and Gekko glaring and scowling, then he hears their voices echoing in harsh and angry tones. Hearing them, Catboy crouched down and covered his ears and used his magic to break the mirrors. But every time Catboy broke each and every one of them, the reformed and the voices were getting louder and more aggressive, and tears flowed out of his eyes as he begged Lady Rancora to make it stop. Suddenly, dark vines made out of negative energy wrapped around Catboy’s body and shocks him, making him scream in pain. As he was shocked and kept on hearing Gekko and Owlette’s angry voices, Catboy begged Lady Rancora to stop but she replied that she’ll stop only if he accepts her gifts. Finally after some more painful shocks, Catboy gives in and lets Lady Rancora infect his body with negative energy more powerful than ever. Catboy’s eyes then slowly opened, revealing two pairs of black-colored eyes with icy blue irises and viper-shaped pupils. The next day, in Arts and Crafts-ology class, Rapunzel announces that today a group of three will be working on a new art project; building a forest out of recyclable objects. Everyone, except Connor who had a hoodie on, was excited and they started pairing into groups. Just then, Amaya and Greg walked up to Connor and they excitedly ask him if he wants to partner up with them to build their forest, but he didn’t respond as he huffed and turned away, pulling his hoodie over himself even more, just when the end of class bell rang and everyone went to their second period classes. Amaya and Greg caught up with Connor and they asked him what was wrong, but he remained silent and he pulled the hoodie over his face even more. Finally, when Amaya asked him one more time, Connor became irritated then he shot her a glare and snaps at her and Greg that it’s none of their business and tells them in a harsh tone to leave him alone, as he runs off. Both of his friends were getting worried by his negative behavior. Outside of Connor’s house, Amaya and Greg were looking up at the window of their friend’s room as Greg knocks on the door and Connor’s dad, Calvin, appears with a smile to ask them what brings them to their house. As they explained about their project, Calvin nods and says to them that Connor is in his room, and he also tells them about his strange and negative behavior that he’s been having since this morning. Villain Motives * Lady Rancora: To infect Catboy with her negative energy again because he felt like his friends never forgave him Trivia * Connor/Catboy is infected by Lady Rancora’s negative energy for the second time. ** The first time was in Nega-Catboy. * The following is a list of the Season 2 PJ Masks episodes and the Disney Junior Animated Series episodes that are seen during flashbacks in both Catboy's positive and negative memories: ** Moonfizzle Balls ** Catboy's Cuddly ** Night of the Cat ** Catboy Does It Again ** Bounce-A-Tron ** Catgirl's Return ** Rockstar Catboy * The scene of Connor’s nightmare about Lady Rancora and the mirrors of his friends glaring and scowling at Catboy is similar to Cure Macaron’s prison in Big Trouble! Cure Macaron Is Stained By Darkness! from Kira Kira Precure A La Mode. * This episode teaches that you must forgive others from your heart. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Lady Rancora Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Season 29 Category:Episodes with images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Season 29 images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Precure Category:Kira Kira Precure A La Mode!